Remembering Something Special
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Rebelfic, Max travels back to the past to save the future. Destiny prevails.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Something Special**

By Tess161 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Tess161, who does not own Roswell.

Max's POV

His tired body burden his soggy feet. Throwing down his things he calapses on the couch, ready for bed. The last few months he hasn't eaten, slpet or felt peace. Liz keeps telling him to realize the truth, they are not coming back, but he can't. Everyone, even his family tells him to let it go, that if she wants to be seen, she will. But he can't sit there and wait.

He had met her in high school, she was so warm and inviting. So very familar. He dreamt of her in his sleep and in his waking hours. She was all he'd think about, even when Liz was kissing him.

She told him a truth, he already knew. Something he already felt. They discovered their destiny together, and he pushed her away. Trying desperatly to recover his half-normal life he had once had. She would never let him sleep again, for she would invade his dreams again, and again.

Terrible things happened. The love of this life betrayed him. Just when he thought he had lost everyone, that no one could understnd, she came. She thought it best for to leave, but he pleaded softly. She stayed, their friendsbhip became grounded. While everyone watched as he pulled away, and drew close to only her. His idea about defeating their foes went through her, everything went through her. She was his life line.

Then one awlful night he sat alone, realizing he had lost everyone dear to him, when she came. She offered her advice and he listened. then he realized what she had told him all those years had been true, that she was meant to mate him him that their every fibre cried out for it to be so. And it was.

They made love for hours, onec holding each other, not being able to let go. Their loves would never be the same. On niht of true happiness brought more pain with it that their entire lives up to that point. She was carrying his son, and boy that couldn't live on earth. They had to leave, tot hat home that they barely knew. 

She became ill, so ill he though she'd die. He expressed his love, and longinf for her. Told her he was sorry. Then he found the way to save their son.

They were gathered around the Granolith, huttled. His best friend, brother Michael told him he was staying here. Usabel, his sister, his blodd would stay with him. He began the Granalith began to vibrate all prepared to get on.

Liz came rushing in, pointing at Tess. She told them that she had killed Alex, their human friend. Tess admitted to it, and he sent her home, alone with their son.

If you think that is the end of this story you are in for a ride. For that was just the begining on a much more troubling and tramatic experince. Life with out her was about to get a hell of alot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Falls upon Roswell, all is quiet, too quiet

They sluber deep, unable to hear th crashes, the ship, the troops. There is chaos and non can hear it. They are searching now. Ever so patient to catch their live prey. They are the armies under Kivar, he has come, along with every ally Antar has. They are all coming, to take over Earth. 

Max, Isabel and Michael lay awake, they can hear it, smell it, even taste it. They knew that this is it. They also know, because Tess is gone, so is the four square, their greatst power, already defeated.

Michael jumps on his bike and rides to Max's. Then they both meet up at Isabel and Jesse's. She speaks in whispers. Too afraid to wake her ill informed husband.

If only Max knew, what Liz knew. If only she'd tell him, but she won't. If he knew what was about to take place, all the people dear to him that he'd loose, he'd want her to say something. But right now he's afraid to say anything to her, too afraid to move.

They can feel the armies inch closer to their doorstill, ever so quiet in the morning hours.

As they await their fate

Michael griped the doorknob, keeping it from turning. His body was too tense, he knew he couldn't win. Max paced in the background. Isabel followed both their motions, observing this very anxious situation.

Isabel sighed, breaking the comfortable silence. No one wanted to admit what they already knew. They needed Tess, and now they were doomed.

They knew that it wouldn't happen over night, that wasn't Kivar's style, he'd let the night go by, with the thick silence growing.

The next morning

Liz walked into Max's room, he had moved back into his parent's, just until he found his own place.

"I don't understand, whats wrong?" Liz asked Max whose face said it all. He sighed looking up. "It's as simple as this. We're doomed. We.. ah... Izzy, Michael and me, we, ah... Kivars here." Max said, leaning his head on his hands. Liz stepped back, remembering what Future Max had told her. "Oh... God." Liz murmmered. "Tess isn't here..." Liz whispered.

Max had begun to talk over her. "If I only knew what made them come, now, of all times?" Max asked, not intentionaly to Liz, just needing to express his frustration. Liz's guilt was getting to her. She sighed and took Max by the hand.

"Max..." Liz said, leading him to a chair. "You better sit down for this." Liz explained. Max looked dumbfounded. "What?" Max asked. Liz looked up, sadly. "I know why he's here." Liz explained. Max looked horrified. "Why?" He asked softly. "Tess... I mean... Okay let me begin at the start." Liz took a deep breath.

"It all began when you can to my window... not you you, but a future you. We'll call him Future Max. Well... Future Max told me that the world had been over run by aliens, all because we had gotten married, and drove Tess away. It was because Tess was no longer with you three that Kivar and EVERY other kind of alien attacked. Future Max also said that we had been married... thats the only good thing that happened. We were nineteen." Liz gasped for air, that huge speech, only half done.

Max soaked it all in, barly believeing what he was earing. "Me.. I mean, Future Max he, ah, what was the bad stuff?" Max aasked, unable to put a complete sentence together.

Liz saddened by what she was about to say, sat down. "Future Max told me that 20 minutes before he came here, to our time he held Michael in his arms... dead. That 2 weeks before that Isabel died. Both of them in battles against the aliens." Liz looked up. Max was choking down the lump growing in his throat.

"I see..." Max mummbled. Liz looked down, a shamed. "Futue Max told me to keep it all from you, to not even let you see yourself. It would cause all this stuff to happen...

Max interupted. "Wait!" Max said. Liz was silent. "Huh?" She asked. Max thought about it. "How did he get to our time, how did he travel in time?" Max asked. Liz breathed. "You can't go back to fix it... Future Max used the granolith..." Liz said. Sadly putting her hand on his knee. He grasped it. "Wait..." Liz breathed. Max looked up, a spark of hope gleamed.

"He said that it was acually not meant for time travel, that it was it's power they used... that means the granolith itself was just the transport device..." Liz explained. Her itellect going at full speed.

Max sighed. "It's our powers..." Max said. Liz looked up, confused. Max clearified. "Our powers are what make it go, mine made it shift into a ship... If Michael or Isabel used theirs maybe it would be different..." Max explained. Liz shook her head. "But we don't have the granolith, we don't even know what the granolith did to your powers to make it turn into a ship..." Liz said, frustrated. Max sighed.

"No... but I have a hunch..." Max said, jumping up and leaving to get Michael and Isabel.


	3. Chapter 3

The Aliens go tot he POD Chamber

They sat in silence, looked upon oneanother with wide speculation as to what the other was here for. "I don't want to..." Isabel said, the first to make noise. Max nodded. "I know, but..." Max bgean. She quickly intervined. "Jesse won't be my husband, I'll never know him!" Isabel snapped. Max shut up. "I'm sorry but if I have to choose between you two and Jesse, or any other human for the matter, you will always win..." Max said harshly. They looked down at the ground.

Michael sighed, his ols brooding self back is full swing. "Mmmm" He sighed. they looked. "What is it?" max asked, knowing something was bothering him. Michale looked up. "If I agree, than lots of stuff won't happen, hwe're messing with reall unmessable stuff here, maxwell are you sure?" He asked. Max nodded. "Okay, than lets do ti." Michael agreed. Isabel rolled her eyes. "Let's save earth." She sighed. Max slightly smiled.

Taking a deep breath he began. "I'm going to begin the transfer, as if the granoltih was heer... when i do you two reverse to so a pull will accur. This should start a rip in the time stream, I'll jump through, it should close, and I'll beable to change everything..." Max sighed. None of them knew what it really meant or what thy could do, it was all thery.

Isabel raised her hand. Max looked at her. "We're not in class." Max smiled. Isabel put it down. "Um, what for will you be?" She asked. Michael and Max looked confused at one another. "What do you mean?" Max asked. Isabel cleared her throat. "I mean, will you be there, haven taken the place of past Max, or will you and him both be there?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. When Future Max used the granolith he and the other me, were there, except i coudn't see me or we'd both die." Max explain, scratching his head. They all looked at each other. "What the hell did you just say?" Michael laughed, breaking the deafening silence.

Max hugged each of his family one by one. "I love you Isabel." Max said, stroking her hair gently. "I love you too." Isabel said, almost crying. Micahel and Max shared an odd, hug. "Your my brother Michael." Max said, signifing his love with out saying it. "I know, your mine too." Michael said.

Max stepped back. "I don;t know where in time I'll land, but where ever it is, I'll make enough change to stop the world from ending, i promise." Max said, He began to the energy build up. When it reached it's peak, Michael and Isabel joined in, reversing the pull.

Lighting stuck the floor and a rip began to form. Max jumped in and the rip closed. Isabel ran to Michael and cried.

In the Past

Max fell through the air, and landed hard on his side. "Crap!" Max said, rubbing his backside. He could hear music playing. "When the hell am i?" Max asked himself. "That music?" Max follwed the sound. He stood in awe in front of the school. "The Prom..." Max said softly.

Max walked in, dusty and sore. He looked through the crowed. Tess was leaving the party and heading into the hall. 'This is where the kiss happens.' max thought. A minute or so later Liz began to head the same way. Max ran to her, grabbing her. "Liz!" Max gasped. Liz stepped back. "Max? What the hell happened to you, where is your tux?" Liz asked pulling away. "Liz, I'm not from this time..." Max began. Liz pushed him off. "I'm leaving!" Liz said. "You can't make me do it again, I won't!" Liz yelled. She walked towards Tess and Past Max. Max peeked. He saw Liz, but not himself or Tess. He watched her leave. Max slowly peeked more. He could see Tess. 'wow, I really loved that dress on her...' Max thought. Watching them kiss, max realized that they were completely into one another... and that HE had made the first move. 'I wanted it to happen...' Max thought.

Max follows Past Max and Tess

He followed them for a moment and than preceded to get Liz. 'She's already seen me... I need to let her know what happened.' Max thought.

Max ran outside. Liz was crying about the kiss between Past Max and Tess. "Liz..." Max said gently. He touched her shoulder. Liz sniffled. "What went wrong?" She asked. "You got what you wanted, your together... what went wrong?" Liz asked again. Max said. "Thngs that I can not mention of, but Tess and I, we, ah..." Max had to think carefuly about his words.

"What, I just saw the two of you kissing, what more do you want!" Liz yelled. Max grabbed her. "Me and Tess make love, and Tess gets pregnant. The baby can not survive on earth, so we had to leave..." Max said. Liz shook her head no. Max had not finished.

"Your not a on earth anymore? You really did leave me..." Liz said, sadly. Max shook his head. "No... only Tess." Max said, explaining. "I need you to stop her from leaving..." Max said. Liz sat down on the curb of the road, leaning her head on her hands. "I don't understand? Why did she just leave?" Liz asked. "Alex dies... it really drives a wedge between everyone..." Max said remembering the events of HIS past. Liz looked sad, almost ready to scream.

Liz gazed up, questioning his words. "But he wouldn't have died if I hadn't changed the future, right?" Liz asked, with self-guilt in her voice. Max shook. "No, he would have anyway, because of the invasion." Max explianed, Liz nodded. "Oh..." she said.

Max continued. "When... if Alex dies, just go with what the police tell you... they're, right. In my time, you had done this big seach and blaimed the aliens on his death... when you had finished, it turned out that the police were right, he commited suicide." Max lied, Liz believed it.

"So I'm just supossed to let him become saddened to the point he takes his own life?" Liz snapped, almost blaming Max. "And why would I blame you for Alex's death?" Liz demanded. Max sighed. "In my time, we're not even friends. I sent Tess away to protect her, from you. You tried to blame the suicide on Tess and I grew angery, we haven't spoken since..." Max lied again, Liz was eating it all up.

"Max, if we're not even friends, then why did you send Tess away, and not go with her?" Liz asked, Max was stuck, she was about to catch him in a lie. "Liz..." Max was getting upset. "No, Max if you want me to destroy everything and let Alex kill himself I need all the answers, I need all the details!" Liz demanded.

Max sighed, thinking of a good answer, somthing she'd believe. "I don't want to tell you, but I'll tell you this, Maria, Alex, Kyle, Jim, Michael, Isabel and Tess are gone, dying or dead... if you don't do this, the world will end..." Max said, tearing up. Liz sighed, seeing a tatoo on Max's arm.

"What's it mean?" Liz asked. Max looked down at his arm. It was the symbol of the four square, with an extra line added in, his son. "Four suare, the fith is my son..." Max said calmly. Liz looked shocked. "Your a father?" Liz asked. Max smiled. "Yes, I am." Max said, thinking about the son he'd never even seen. But he'd have to tell Liz he had seen him. "He had his mother's eyes, and my hair, her skin and my powers..." Max said, looking as if he was remembering something. Liz looked sad. "What is it about Tess, Max, that you can't help yourself with?" Liz asked, ready to break down. Max sighed. 'Finally, I won't have to lie.' Max took a deep breath.

"When I'm around her, my every fibre tells me to touch her, to hold her. Sending her away was the most painfull experience of my life, and for months I won't talk to anyone, in fact I end up in jail... my life went down hill, alot." Max explained. Liz was begining to see the impact of her choices. "Liz, if you do this, I promise you, I'll make its so you won't ever have to do this again." Max pleaded with her, tug at her fragile heart, and showed no remorse.


	4. Chapter 4

Max goes to Past Max's house, and watches him

'Look at me, I'm just as weak as Tess said I was...ugh!' Max thought looking upon himself in disgust. He took out his cell phone. It wouldn't work because it didn't exsist yet. "Great!" Max sighed, tossing it to the side and leaving to go to a pay phone. "Liz?" He called to the person the the phone. "Max?" Liz asked. "Yeah, not your Max." He reminded. There was silence. "What?" Liz asked impatiently. "I need you to get Tess to come to the Crashdown, please. Oh! Make sure she wears her black top, okay?" Max asked. Once again Silence. "Fine." The phone hung up, and Liz was gone.

'She's soo mad at me...' Max thought. 'Good.' He proceeded to the Crashdown and waited for Tess and Liz. It felt like hours but they came. Tess walked in first even though it was Liz that had brought her, always on top of everything. Tess scanned the people, she saw Max. A terrified face overcame her and she came running. "Oh, my, God! What happened to you! Are you okay?" Tess knelt down beside Max and healed his cuts ont he side of his face. Max grabbed her hand. "I'm fine." He assured. Tess turned to Liz. "Who is he?" Tess already knew that this wasn't Max. "It's Max..." Liz shrugged. Tess shook her head, no. "It's not, he's older, somethings off, he doesn't belong." Tess turned to him, and searched his eyes. "Tess..." Max said, still holding her hand. Tess looked down at his worn out and beaten hands. "Max, but, but how?" She asked. Max smiled. "I'm from the future, I have to talk to you, in private." Max explained, turning a blind eye to Liz, who decided to leave, in a huff.

Tess followed Max to the Pod chamber. Max marvled at how nice it was, the granolith was still there. "Max, what the hell is going on, did you come all the way from the future to tell me that I shouldn't have kissed you, because I didn't ask to be kissed, in fact, I didn't ask to be your mate!" Tess was becoming defensive. Max smiled, watching her anger grow. "I love that top on you..." Max commented. Tess stopped. "Oh..." She whispered. Her cheeks blushing a little.

Tess rolled her eyes at herself. "Look I'm glad you like my body but what the hell did you come here for?" Tess asked. Max sighed. "A while from now, Alex will die, I'll try to revive him, and it won't work. Liz will blame all of us, one by one some how for his death. Then she out right blames you. I become so angery that I stop talking to just about everyone, except you. This is all just days after we make love. You become pregnant. I'm trying to decode the book, to see what we can do, what's inside you, when you fall. You are attacked with this pain, it's the baby. I run to your side and touch the child, he's dying. The earth is killing him, we have to go home." Max stopped.

Tess was waiting for the whole story before making any comments. Max continued. "Michael followed Liz and Maria on their search of Alex's killer, in the mists of it all Michael comes across the translation to the book, it gives us the way to go home. But not all of us go, infact only you go." Max explains. Tess nods. "You send me away, don't you?" Tess asked. Max confirms her fears. "Liz came running in, seconds before we were to leave, and told us all that you had killed Alex, Tess did you mindwarp him, into translting the book?" Max asked, fearfull. Tess sighed. "My God, the liengths you go to get answers. Yes. I did. Not that I couldn't have picked Liz, or anyone for that matter but I had to. I already knew that we'd have to leave, because one day our enemies would come here, and destroy everything." Tess stopped, thinking about something "Wait... he died?" Tess looked up, her eyes a little wet. Max nodded. "Yes, your mindwarping killed him." Max explained. Tess shook her head. "Thats impossible. The only way mindwarping can kill is if two people are using the same person. It would overload the person, and kill them. Normal mindwarping is harmless." Tess explained. Max sat down. "So, who else was mindwarping him?"

Max and Tess sat togteher and thought about it, outloud. He paced while she spat out ideas, just like when he was king and her his queen.

Max goes from the POD chamber with Tess to her room at Jim's

Max looked around, it was still a boys room. Kyle hadn't been so keen on giving up his room. Every poster every object was the same, only the bed was now being used by her, not him.

"What did you need?" Tess asked. Max sat down on the bed, bouncing a little with his bum, then settling. Tess smiled at him bouncing. "I need to know everything that you know, about us, about our powers, everything Nasado ever told you." Max explained. Tess looked shocked. "Why the sudden intrest. I used to tell you things and you never cared to know how or why I knew them..." Tess said, a hint of sarcasim in her voice. Max stopped bouncing and looked her square in the eye.

"I'm sorry. In my world things are so far from this, just thinking that it takes place not to long from now blows me away." Max explained. Tess sat down beside him. "I'll tell you Max, what do you want to hear about first..." She placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her, unable to say thank you. "I, I need to know about your powers, mindwarping, I need every detail." Max said, stiffening his body. Tess sighed and stood up.

"Okay!" Tess said, with an energetic voice. "Mindwarping is kinda like sending a message but through the mind. I give people false information and then their brain sends a signal saying it's real. It's just like when you learn something new. The body treats it like normal, everyday information. But... imagine what would happen if two people used the same person. It would be like two batteries, they'd push each other away. The force on a human brain would cause something like... a melt down. the person would evenually die." Tess took a deep breath. "That enough?" She asked, jokingly.

Max nodded. "Now how did you know about this whole double mindwarping thing, did it ever happen to you?" Max asked, carefully choosing his words. "Not to me, well sorta me... Okay! Nasado told me that when I was Ava I had simliar powers, and so did Vilondra, that we would have contests and stuff and one time it rewally hurt a guard who we were using, it was all in fun, and he was okay, but Nasado warned me that if that were ever to happen to a human, they'd die..." Tess sat down again, her body slumped against the wall.

Max came to a realization. "If that's how Alex died, then you were framed." Max said. Tess looked up. "How do you know?" She asked. Max sighed. "Because when I asked you, seconds before you left you said that you killed him, but you didn't mean too." Max touched her cheek, remembering when she woke up, sick after falling with the baby.

"I took you for granted, even after I promised not to... I'm sorry." Max said, sadly. Tess smiled slightly. "Max don't apoligize, you haven't done anything yet." Hearing those words brought a small smile to his face and they laughed together. Clearing his throat. "There was one last thing I needed to ask you..." Max said. Tess looked to him. "Okay... shoot" She said. Max cleared his throat again, he was nervous. "At the Prom, when we kissed did you feel, I mean, I felt this wonderful..." Max trailed off. "Electric energy, that made the entire world, and everything it go away, so that all that was left, was us... yes, I did." Tess assured. Max smiled.

"After you left. Me and Liz, we got together for a bit, I told her you were somethign I needed out of my system, but really I needed her out, because when I'd hold her hand I'd think of you, even just seeing your name written on a piece of paper was too hard..." Max began to cry. "Everything... every inch of my being hurt, it felt as if every nerve ending was on fire!" Max leaned on Tess' shoulder, and sobbed. She let out a tear but kept it silent. She was crying for him.

Max sat up, stopping himself, and chocking on the lump in his throat. "It's important that nothing between you and I change because I'm here, we still need us to be together..." Max began. "Thats going to be a little hard for me. Now that I know what happened because we are together, I don't know if I should..." Tess said, her voice lying, she wated too, but she knew it was indeed different now. Max shook his head no. "I'll fix that." Max touched her head, a bright white light appeared, Tess' closed her eyes. Max slowly set her on the bed, and put the blankets on her. "You'll remember only what you have too..." Max said softly, slipping out the window.

Max slips from one girls bedroom, and into antoher

His footsteps were all planed out, carfully chosen, and quiet.

Liz slept soundly. Max smiled, when he thought of how her breathing sounded like Tess'. He sat down beside her. Covering her mouth with his right hand, and touching her forehead with his left.

She struggled under his brut force, but in vain. She passed out again, and Max went on with whatever he was doing to her brain. 'There. That way you won't search for Alex's killer." Max thought to himself.

Then he went to the POD Chamber, one last time, hopfully he wouldn't exist come morning. His plans were right.

When the sun shined in on Liz's room the next day, she had no memory of Future Max coming to her again. Tess woke calm and relaxed. She didn't remember a thing. The POD chamber was dark, dim, and empty. All was the way it would have to be.

A few weeks later, at the crashdown

Maria walked promptly into the kitchen. Laughing hard about a joke the others had made. She stopped short when she saw Jim. "Whats wrong?" She asked, reacting to his sullen face.

Seconds later she came runing out, droping her plates, sending them crashing to the ground. "Liz, oh, Liz!" She wailed hugging her best friend.

"What, what happened?" Max asked. Jim cleared his throat. "There was an accident... Alex, he was killed." Jim said softly. Isabel fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrolably. Liz and Maria leaned on one another. Michael, Max, and Tess stood around Isabel, amung all their friends, still isolated.


	5. Chapter 5

That night

Isabel had convienced herself thar Max could save him, even though he was dead. They snuck into the back of the hurst that held Alex's body. One look at his friends cold, dead, mangled body and he knew it could, and should never be done. He tried anyway, and it failed.

The Funeral

It was quick, too quick. They barely had time to realize the truth of it all when it was already sitting on top of them, like a stone.

Maria sang amazing grace, that was the last time she'd ever sing. Liz retracted from the aliens, she never said it, but she harbered a deep resent to them, feeling as if they had killed him. The aliens did the reverse and only stayed with one another.

Max had gone to Jim, to get the details on Alex's death. "They believe it to be a suicide." Jim said. "A bunch of rubish if you ask me..." Jim said. Max turned to him. "I didn't ask." He said bluntly. Jim was taken back a little but stayed silent.

Weeks go by

Max and Tess become very close. Although the aliens were once again friends with the humans, they stayed with in the friendship zone.

Everynight Max would climb through Tess' window and they'd talk about everything. From things that happened in school to the silly differences between humans and hybrids.

One night as Max and Tess talk

"Did you ever notice how humans hate the smell of burned toast?" Max asked. tess looked up from her book. "Yeah, and the smell on tobasco sause and icecream mixed together..." They both laughed. Max was silent, as he watched her movements. "When you breath, you make this cute wistle sound." Max smiled. Tess giggled slightly. "Max!" She smacked him playfully. He was over taken with a urge to kiss her. He bent in and kissed her, in the middle of laughing. She was alittle shocked. "Max I..." She began. He cut her off with another more brief kiss. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He said lightly. Tess was speachless. "I know what you mean." She was shocked.

Seconds later Jim came in. "Knock, knock, anyone home?" He asked, knocking on the wall "Max? What are you two doing in here... together?" He asked. Max stuttered. Tess broke out. "Stuying!" She said bluntly. "Oh, well, Max, it's late, maybe you two should study, tomarrow, hmm?" He said. Max nodded. Jim left and Tess walke dhim to the door. "I'll see you in school?" She aske her voice hopefull. Max smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Ya." He kissed her and left.

Isabel and Michael as the weeks go by

They're story was a little more rough than anything. Michael continued to fluff off Maria, and Isabel mourned Alex's death, deep with in her.

They spent most of the afternoons together. And at night you could hear goggles and laughter from Isabel's room. If you couldn't, that meant they were at his place instead.

The four seemed quite content to let themselves become more powerful, keeping only to their own kind. The humans generaly didn't say hi or even glace their way. If they did an imediate look of impending doom would shoot from one alien to the human stareing. Normaly Liz, or Maria would then leave, and not see them again for a few days.

One night as they talk

Isabel sat on his bed, with her short and T-shirt on. Her feet were bare. "My, toe are cold..." We mummbled while sticking her feet under the covers. "Here, let me..." Michael said. He cupped her feet in his hands and rubbed them. Isabel smiled. "That tickles!" She laughed. Michael proceeded then to tickled her everywhere. Isabel screamed with laughter, wiggling to get free. "Michael! St-stop!" She laughed. Michael laughed harder, then finally stopped.

"Isabel." Michael's voice had changed. It was dead serious. "What?" She asked. Michael threw Isabel her coat. "Remember when i said we should be ready to leave, incase of an emergency?' He said, grabbing her hand and backing up. "Yes? What the hellis going on?" Isabel asked, frightened by the tine of Michael's voice. "Look out the window..." He pointed to the window.

Several army jeeps and a few vans were swerving to a hault. "Crap!" Michael stated. "Shit..." Isabel commented. Michael ran with Isabel to the back door. "Ahh!" Isabel screamed. The back was sworming with troops. "Michael, oh, God! We have to get to Max and Tess!" Isabel cried. Michael snorted. "I'm working on it!"

He backed up from the troops and put Isabel behind him. "Duck!" He called to her. She ducked, then he used his powers to push a few troops away, and start a fire by blowing up the microwave. "Okay, let's go!" He pulled Isabel out the door. The troops, unprepared for the powers of their enemy, grasped for their clothes as they ran past but they got away.

In Max's room

Tess had fallen asleep beside Max, on his bed. A small rock hit the window. "Max!" Isabel cried. Max stirred. "Izzy?" Max mummbled, going to the window. "Get out of there! The army, their after us!" Isabel cried. "What?" Max scratched his head, he was half asleep. "Now, Maxwell, please!" Michael cried. Max was alittle more awake. "Tess! Wake up!" He cried. "What's wrong?" Tess asked, rubbing her eyes. "It's happened." Max said bluntly. "What has... you don't mean?" Tess asked. "Yeah, they army chased Michael and Isabel, they barely got away.

Tess climbed out Max's window, Max followed. "Where can we go?" Isabel asked. Her voice was scared. "The pod chamber, we'd be safe there." Tess suggested. "Yeah, but what about food and water, we won't beable to survive for long..." Michael said, warning them. Max looked at them. Tess grabbed his hand, she was scared. Michael rubbed Isabel's back. They all looked to Max for answers, he didn't have any. "We all knew this would happen, one day." Max said, that brought no comfort. "Yeah, I always thought it would be over something, but this came out of no where..." Tess said. Everyone looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. "You don't think Liz or Maria, they wouldn't..." Max asked, his voice trailing off. "Maxwell, we better go see her, now!" Michael said, his voice demanding. Max agreed. They all got in Max's jeep and sped off headed for the CrashDown.


	6. Chapter 6

Max drive huridly to the Crashdown

They snuck in and up the stairs. Past Liz's parents room, and into Liz's. Isabel used motions to show that liz was asleep. Max used hands signals to tell Michael to help him with Liz. Isabel would keep her asleep while they moved her. Tess would mindwarp anyone if the need arose.

They begin the long silent ride to the POD chamber  
On the way to the POD chamber

"What the hell do we do with her, and what if it wasn't her?" Isabel asked. Michael looked at Max, who shrugged. "We take it as it comes, that's what we've always done, until now it's always worked." Max said. "but it didn't because if Liz hadn't been saved we never would have been in this spot. We all know why this is happeneing, and it's not because of what we did." Isabel crossed her arms. Max shrunk down, and looked forward at the road. Michael put her head on his shoulder.

Tess took Max's hand and comforted him the way only she could. "You know it will all be okay." Tess said, the confiendece in her voice gave Max a sense of self. He swerved to a stop and climbed out. Michael hopped out as well. The girls follwed. Their arms ringed, protecting each other as the boys carried sleeping Liz into the chamber.

In the POD Chamber

"Put her over here." Tess suggested, they did. "Wake her up, Izzy." Max ordered. She touched Liz and entered her dreams, waking her up.

Liz sat up, breathing hard. Michael covered her mouth, keeping her silent. Not that anyone could hear but they didn't want to hear wining from her, just yet. "If I tell him to let go, will you stay quite?" Max asked, his voice deep, harsh and unforgiving. He was trying to put on an evil front.

Liz nodded. Michael let go. "What's this all about?" Liz asked. "What the hell did I JUST say?" Max said, angry. Liz covered her own mouth. "Max!" Tess yelled, smacking him on the shoulder. "Let her talk." Tess said. Liz began softly. "Whats going on, Max? Why am I in here?" She asked. Max laughed it off. "What did you say, who did you talk too, huh?" Max questioned, seriously. Liz shook her head, confused.

Michael began to grow angry. "Look!" Michael picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and slammed her into the stone wall. "Why did the army attack us, how do they know!" Michael snapped. Tess grabbed him by the arm. He let Liz go. Liz coughed from lack of air.

"Please, I didn't say anything! I swear! Max, look into my eyes, you know me, I would never do that, no matter how... upset, I was at you." Liz had changed her words. "You mean jelious, don't you?" Isabel said coldly. Liz shook her head. "No, of corse not, who would I be jelious of?" Liz protested, staring directly at Tess. "I know it's hard for your large over sized alien brains to comprehend something bad happening to anyone but yourselves, but I've been through a bunch, stuff you three, ah, four, put me through so why don't you shuve it!" Liz crossed her arms. Michael reached for her but Tess stopped him again.

"Max... Maybe Michael and Isabel should step aside and let YOU handle this, mmm?" Tess said, softly, so the others couldn't hear her. Max nodded. "Michael, Isabel... Tess. Let me do this alone, go check out the granolith, please." Max asked, he said it nicly, as not to affend anyone. They left with out arguement.

Max walks closly to Liz

I can't believe you acually stepped away from her. I was begining to think she was your air!" Liz said, reffuring to Tess. Max rolled his eyes at Liz, but controled his anger. He didn't want to hurt anyone. "Liz." Max said softly. "I still care about you... but I don't love you." Max said, getting it out of the way once and for all. Liz shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand this, I know what your heart feels for me, I saw it in flashes!" Liz remined. 

"Flashes I let you get. It's not the same with Tess. I kiss her and, I can't _let_ her get anything. She's already in my head, she knows every detail of my mind." Max was trying to explain something that was unexplainable. Liz sat down. "I didn't say anything Max. The truth is that Jim was doing a search for Alex's killer. He kept saying it was alien related. I guess he called in the FBI. He probaly never meant it for you four." Liz said, her face went down, burdened with guilt. "Where did he search?" Max asked. Liz looked up. "Lots of places. Most resently. Las Cruises. At this university that has a super computer, but he couldn't find anything, he said it was a dead end." Liz explained. Max nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Liz frowned. "Jim said it was a dead end, that he was done. Since he didn't find anything I assumed there was no danger..." Liz explained. "Liz, with us, just living is dangerous." Max smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry about Michael, he gets so protective over Isabel, and Tess, even me..." Max touched Liz's shoulder healing it.

"What happened between us?" Liz asked, begining to get upset. "I don't know, why does it hurt, I mean us, does it hurt you to think about it?" Max asked. Liz shook her head. "No, thats what I don't get, we were _so_ involved then poof, it was like I didn't care." Liz admitted. "Yeah, but it was a relief... I notice your very happy with Kyle..." Max smiled. Liz blushed. "He's cool, yeah." "Oh, and you and Tess. I mean, wow!" Liz stated. Max smiled. Turning the other way, to call the others back. Liz's face changed from pleased to saddend, to angry. She went right back to pleased when Max turned to her. "We'll take you home now. Ok?" Max said, Liz nodded.

'Now we have to find out what Jim's been up to. Something doesn't fit...' Max thought, follwing the others out, and back into the jeep. They'd take Liz home first then he'd tell them what he knew.

On they way back to the POD Chamber

The silence was deafening. Isabel was tense, but leaned on Michael. Tess sat in the front seat next to Max. She glanced over at him, he was thinking hard about something. Tess sighed. "What is it?" She asked. Her voice carried itself, it sounded much louder than it was.

Max also sighed, much like Tess had. "It's what Liz said." Max began. Everyone listen in. "Did she do it?" Michael asked. "What did she say." tess asked, keeping a level head. "That Jim was searching behind our backs... about Alex's death. He acually thinks it was an alien that killed him." Max tried to laugh it of. But everyone stayed silent.

Tess dropped his hand. "Max." Tess said softly. Max looked to her briefly, then back at the road. "What?" He asked. "It was me... I think." Tess explained. "What do you mean, I think?" Michael said, with a deep rough voice. Tess gulped hard.

"He came into my room, out of no where. He started to babble about the royal four, and that we were made from our past alien selves and our human subjects. He knew everything, maybe more than us. I couldn't get an answer out of him, so i tried to get in his head..." Tess explained. The others listened in horror.

By this time Max had stopped the jeep and pulled off the road. "Go on." Max said, not angry, but very intrested.

"I couldn't get in. Then Kyle came into my room, and Alex freaked even more. He was saying things like um, you should have just killed me, they took everything, I mine as well be dead! I didn't know what was wrong. All i knew was that someone had really messed his head up. So I tried again to get inside him. This time he fought me. I pushed a little harder... he just, just colapsed on the ground... dead!" tess cried. She was shaking. Max let her lean on his shoulder. "Shh, shhh, It's okay..." Max soothed. "I ididn't know what to do, you still hated me, there was no way i could tell you, plus I didn't even know if I had done it!" Tess wailed. Max stroked her head.

Isabel spoke up. "It's okay, I mean we don't if you did it. And even if you did, sounds like you were framed to me..." Isabel tried to comfort her but it didn't work.  
Michael tried as well. "Look, I killed a guy too, granted i knew I killed him, but just look at this way, he was gonna die anyway, right? I mean you said it yourself, his head was really messed up..." Michael finished. Isabel smacked him for being so insensitive. "Michael!" She hissed. He shrugged as if he didn't know. Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Theres more." Tess sniffled. "I couldn't just leave him in my room. So I mindwarped Kyle into forgetting what he saw, and made him think the body was a siutcase. He helped me take out to Alex's car. then i used my powers to drive it into another car." Tess looked up. They were silent, shocked. "I didn't know what else to do!" Tess cried, but no tears came from her eyes. "I was so alone, and sfriad!" She hugged Max. He closed his eyes. Tess accindently sent flashed of Alex's death to him. "Ah!" Max grabbed his head. Tess looked up. "W-what?" Tess troked his face. "It's okay. I got flashes, thats all..." Max assured.


	7. Chapter 7

They reach the Pod Chamber, and Max gets more violent Flashes

His knees shook, under the stress, and he fell to the ground. Tess was frantic, she hadn't touched him, it wasn't her. "Max, please let me in." Tess wimpered touched Max's forehead. He was no longer awake. Tess begged her love to let her in.

Isabel sobbed on Michael, while he stood tall, dark and brooding. Tess took a deep breath and after much effort Max was able to let he in.

In Max's mind

Tess stood in a place with no walls, no boundaries, everything was white. "Max!" Tess called. Her voice echoed. "He's asleep!" A familar voice answered. It echoes, Tess could feel Max. "Who are you!" Tess cried. The voice laughed. "The thing to which you destroyed everything. Your tool in getting Max. I don't no how or why you wanted to take him from me but you can not succeed!" It shrieked.

Tess shook in disagreement. "I can't take what is already mine! You people! You don't understand, not at all! This bond we share, can't be taken away, not by anything!" Tess cried. Her tears reached no end, and her cries were left unseen.

A dark pressence took form, and began to walk towards Tess, who started to back up. The form to shape into that of a familar one. It was Liz. "Liz?" Tess asked softly. Unshure if it was just an imaginary player in Max's head. "Yes." It said. "How did I get here, what is this place?" She asked. Suddenly it all became clear to Tess, she knew who, how, and why this was all happening. "Liz, your getting powers. You've been sending Max deadly flashes, you have to try and stop!" Tess said, her voice quivered. "Powers, no!" Liz crossed her arms. Tess rolled her eyes. "Look, princess, this isn't time to get all huffy, Max's life is in your hands, now do it!" Tess demanded.

Liz was shocked, and amazed at Tess' sturness in this matter. "How, what did I do to get here?" Liz asked. Tess walked up to Liz and touched the temples on either side of her head. Tess was able to get in, imediatly. "Holy crap!" Tess looked around in awe. Liz's mind was so messed up. One area was just a rerun of everythig that happened when Max healed her. It played over and over. "Liz, what is all of this?" Tess asked, her voice sympathetic. "I guess this is what I think about..." Liz looked around. Tess saw numbers being calculated and theries being thought. "Liz, these numbers, this theory, could it work?" Tess asked. Liz noddd. "Yeah, I guess." Liz shrugged. "But this would mean you had away for us to get home, all this time..." Tess touched Liz and she pulled away. "It only carries one!" Liz snapped. "Oh, you meant it for me, didn't you?" Tess came to a realization.

"I'm sorry for what Max did to you, keeping you from heaven. It was fate, and destiny that got you shot, and I'm sorry he took that away." Tess said sadly. "He din't he made me more alive than I've ever been... and one more thing." Liz smiled evily. Tess looked confused. "I have a really good handle on my powers!" Liz reached up in to the air, and Tess rose off the gound. Liz motioned to throw Tess and Tess flew across the room, landing on her side. "Once you come in, you don't come out!" Liz laughed.

In Liz's bedroom

She tossed and turned. Screamed for it to stop. She was in pain, and not in control. "No! Please, don't, stop!" Liz cried. Her face was wet with sweat and her mucles were tightened and tense.

In her head

Tess fought back, and broke free. Max began to cough and woke up. "Thank God!" Tess hugged him. "We have to help Liz." Max said, gasping for air.

They reached Liz's room

They had sped the whole way. "Okay, quiet i don't want her aprents hearing us." Max warned them. Tess was holding his hand as they tipped toed into her room. She was still fighing. "Whats happeneing to her?" Isabel asked. Max sat down beside her and tounched her hand. "Her human brain can't handle the powers it's resieving. Everythig she thinks is being turned into an action." Max explained. "Tess, can you take them away, or lock her powers up, or something?" Max asked. tess nodded. "I'll try." Tess touched Liz, nd began to bite her lip, trying not to scream in pain. Tess was pushed off, and Max caught her. "It's too cluttered, I can't get in." Tess heaved. Max sighed. "okay, let me try." Max touched Liz's head and connected. Flashes of them together, or her with Kyle when the driufter apart. Maxlet go, and smiled. "There." He said.

Tess looked worried. "Max, what did you see.?" She asked. "It was beautiful." Max explained. "We need to go, for good. We've intrupted the human race enough..." Max said,s erious. Liz bgean to wake before anyone could say anything. "Max!" Liz at up and hugged him. "Thank you Max..." The whispering into his ear. "Max Evans is my soulmate... not Zan" Liz smiled. Max pulled away looking at her shocked. He hugged her, and whispered. "Zan is leaving." Liz began to cry. "I'm sorry." Max said, not trying to make her cry. Michael's eye's widened. "Not you, look!" Michael gasped. Max juped off the bed. Liz began to shake holding her head. "Ah!" She screamed. A bright light appeared, the others looked away. When hey looked back, Liz was lying on the bed, her eys closed... she was dead. Max began to cry. "Get out!" He snapped. tess went to touch him, decoded not to. 'He needs to be alone.' The others left, not knowing what to think.

Max scooped Liz up, and tried to heal her, nothing happemed not even a small little light appeared. "I'm Sorry Liz. Max is leaving too." He cried putting her down, and placing the blankets on her.

Max stepped out, and grabbed Tess' hand. They left.

Later

Tess took Max to a place where she knew he could seee thier home. Looking through the telscope, Tess explained where their home was. "It feels more real now." Tess said. "It still feels like some strange dream to me." Max explained. tess smiled, letting him have a trun on the telescope. "Wow..." Max gapsed at the stars. Letting go and looking over at Tess. He let go and moved to her. Taking both hands into his and sittnger down. Cupping her cheek with his hands. "Max..." tess began. "sh..." he soothed. Tess looked into his eyes, as he bent into her and bgean to kiss her deeply. "I'm ready to wake up." Max said, smiling lightly. Tess kissed him. They began to make love. The passion spilled forth from their bodies melting into each other. Their hearts beat as one, and the skin lit up, a surge of electricty ripped through their bodies. It was the essence of love.


	8. Chapter 8

The Morning after

Max and Tess laid on the floor. Their clothes served as sheets, and pillows. Tess rested her head on Max's chest, his arms wrapped aroung her body, drawing her close to him. Her curls spread out across Max's chest. Max's head rested on his free arm.

He stirred, waking silently. Turning his head to face her. A small smile spread to his mouth. He was satified for the first time in years. He slid her gently out from under him. Setting her down, and smiling at her shape. She rose to meet his kind gaze. "Hey." She said, tired, happy. He replied, all smiles. "Hey" They just looked into one another for a moment. Tess leaned back into Max's chest, nuzzling him. He embraced her, bringing her face to him, close, she could hear his heart beat with hers.

Max brings Tess home

She turned the key, giggling about something her and Max had joked about. She came in, and became silent. Kyle was sleeping on the couch. "I'll see you in school?" Normally Tess would ask, but this time, Max did. "Yeah." Tess smiled. Max smiled back, leaning in for a kiss. Kyle had awoke, and watched them in awe from under the blankets. He had yet to find out about Liz, infact no one had... not yet. In the mornig, the aliens guessed her parents would find her, hopfully they'd be gone by then.

The aliens were spending what might be their last night on earth, in peace, with one another. Michael and Isabel were at his place.

At Michael's

Isabel had fallen asleep on the couch, Michael had curled up on the a blanket next to the couch. He woke up and saw her. Sighing he put his blanket on her and went to make coffee. As he made his coffee adding tobasco sause, Isabel came in and wrapped her arms around the back of his waist, rocking him side to side.

"What's with the hug?" Michael asked. Isabel shrugged. "I felt like it." Isabel smiled. "Did ya now?' Michael asked, teasing her. Isabel nodded. Michael turned to face her, she hadn't let him go, still tight within her grip.

"This could be our last night, looking like humans... maybe I should, um, I mean we should take advantage of it, you-" Michael was cut off. Isabel smiled, swooping in, and kissing him. He broke away. "Isabel...?" He questioned. "I know." She assured.

There would only be a few hours until morning, and they planned on using them.

Back at Tess'

Max was just about to leave when Jim came in. "Where the hell have you... Max!" Jim was startled to see his _daughter_ in such a way with Max. "Sherif..." Max began. "I'll talk to you later, Max." Jim said, warning him. Looking to Tess. "Go to your room." He ordered. Tess put her head down. "Y-yes sir." She said, leaving. Max watched her leave, even as Jim was talking to him.

Tess went to her room. She herd the door close, and knew Max had left. She sighed, saddened that her night was ended already. Looking in the mirror, she instintly felt something. She touched her stomach. "Oh... my God." She said low, rubbing her stomach.

At Michael's

Michael and Isabel had fallen alseep ontop of one another, their breathing hard, and the threir bodies tired. The house was strewn with articles of clothing, here and there. Michael's sat up. Isabel too. "What's wrong?" She asked. Michael rubbed her shoulder. "It's time... can you feel it?" Michael looked to Isabel. She nodded, yes. "I can."

Max and Tess begin their drive to Michael's

He was running about the house. Tess watched and thought it quite funny. "Okay... this goes here..." Max was placing everything in such ways so that when his parents woke up, things wouldn't look so, bad. "Max... settle down, you'll be long gone, I mean so far gone from here..." Tess reminded. Max stopped to breath. "I know." He sighed. "It's just that they're the only parents I can remember, and I can't even say goodbye." Max sat down. Tess rubbed his back. Placing her hand on his knee, and putting her forehead against his, she gave him the only few memories of her life with him, as Zan.

"They were, so vivid." Max sighed in awe. Tess smiled. "Not as vivid as my feelings for you now." Tess' smile got larger. They hugged. Her chin on his shoulder. "Mrs. Evans!" Tess gasped. Max and her broke away.

"W-what is all of this?" She asked. Tess' pajamas were on the floor, next to Max's boxers. "Mom!" Max said, loudly, taking in a huge breath. Mrs. Evans looked to the bag, it was stuffed full. "Where are you going?" She asked. noticiong that his clothes were still in his closet. Max began to stutter. Tess broke in. "He's taking a few things over to my house... um, stuff that he didn't want anymore." Tess explained. She looked to Max, nudging him to give her a hug. Max got up, painfully walking across the room. "I love you Mom." Max said, hugging her. "What is it, what happened?" She asked, knowing something was wrong. "Why is that, Tess girl here?" She asked, looking behind Max to Tess. Max grew a little upset. "Don't call her that. She's my, um, it's hard to explain..." Max began. "Girlfriend?" Mrs. Evans implied. Max shook his head. "No, more than that... she's my... everything." Max said, looking at Tess, and smiling. "What?" Mrs. Evans hadn't even really met this girl and now Max was confessing love to her.

Max handed his mother a video tape he and Isabel had made earlier that night. Max bent in a whispered to his mother. "Watch it after I'm gone." He said. He walked back to Tess and and grabbed the bag. "Bye Mrs. Evans." Tess called, getting into the jeep.

At Michael's

They sat on the couch and waited. They were ready long before Max and Tess had gotten into the car. Isabel rubbed her stomach, she didn't seem to notice she was doing it, Michael eyed her motions with the corner of his eye.

Michael had his hand on Isabel's knee, she looked at it, then at him. "Michael..." She began. Michael reconized the tone, and removed his hand. "oh... sorry." He said. Isabel opened her mouth as if ready to explain, but Max and Tess came in.

"Let's go." Max said. Michael and Isabel got up. They were leaving. Dawn would be there soon, just around when they would arrive at the POD chamber, for the last time. 'This is it, we're never gonna see the earth's sun come over the horizen, ever again.' Isabel thought. 'This is it, I'm never going to see another human face, or hear a dog bark.' Max thought. 'This is it, I'm never going to see another hockey match.' Michael thought. 'This is it, I'm going home. I wonder what our lives will be like?' Tess thought.


	9. Chapter 9

They approuch the chamber, the sun rising over the horizen

"Hurry!" Isabel said, looking at the sun.

Suddenly from the overhang of a cliff, shots rang out. "Get down!" Michael pushed the girls and Max to the ground. Michael was shot in the arm. "Michael!" Isabel reached for him, he crawled to them. Isabel covered his wound, and used her powers to heal it. "Thanks Izzy." Michael smiled. "What the hell." Max looked up. "It's the military!" Max yelled. they gasped.

Max turned to Tess. Grabbing her shoulders, and looking at her lovingly. "Your sure you know how Liz's theory works?" Max asked. Tess nodded. "The Granolith. Nasado gave me a key. Her theory is that-" Tess and Max ducked from the bullets wizzing by their ears. "Holy Shit, Maxwell, lets get in the pod chamber!" Michael urdged. Max nodded. "Run!' He lead them to the chamber. He opened it, and let Isabel and Tess in. Michael and him after the girls were safe. 

"They can't get in here. We're safe." Max assured. He turned to Tess. She was gripping her stomach. "Tess..." Max touched it. "Are you hurt?" He asked. She nodded. "Not me.. Max, I have to tell you something." Max put his finger over her lips. "I know." He assured. "I felt him." Tess smiled, nodding.

Michael turned to Isabel, they were on the other side of the chamber, talking alone. "Isabel, your carrying my kid, I know it, it's okay..." Michael smiled. Isabel looked up. "Yeah." She said quietly. They didn't need to explain it to one another, they never really needed words to express themselves.

"Max!" Tess called, from inside the Granolith chamber. "Something's worng!" Tess called again. They all came running in. "Wrong, what?" Max asked, touching the purple glowing cone shaped ship. "I put the key in, but I don't think it's ready, and there's a clock, a coutdown..." Tess pointed to the wall. "It's okay, this is what it's supossed to do, I think you did it right, we just have to wait." Max explined hugging her. Michael moved to the clock. "If that's an hour, then...Maxwell!" Michael called. "Yeah we have to wait... 24 hours!" Michael snapped.

Max walked up to him, and counted for himself. Sighing sadly. "Michael's right, 24 hours." Max said, patting Michael on the back.

Outside

An army post was being set up. A private came waltzing into a tent, saluting the general. "General. A message." He handed a crisp piece of paper to him, and left. The General read the note. It read:

_The targets are in the moutain, use any force needed to extract them and bring them back to the base, ASAP._

The General lifted his head. "Get the big guns, we're going in..." He announced. Several soldiers left promptly to carry out his orders.

An hour later

They set up large rocket lanchers.

Minutes later inside the chamber

A large shudder shook the mountain face. But the rocket only seemed to make a small dent. "Ah!" Tess and Max fell to the groud. Michael and Isabel we're already sitting down. They felt the ground. "They're trying to blast their way in! Maxwell, given enough time, and enough power, they'll get in." Michael advised Max. His past life as an army general was coming back. "Good, well, we'll be gone by then." Max explained. They could only hope he was right.

Max stares at the clock

Each minute unfolding before his eyes, bringing more terror, more unanswered questions. There was only two hours left, and with each explostion the moutian and chamber shook violently, more so with each blast.

Max sighed, touching the clock. Tess was watching him, looking doubtful about something. Isabel and Michael were also watching, but not seeing what Tess saw. 

"What's up?" Michael asked, responding to Tess' face. She looked up, into his eyes, a twinge of fear rose, then settled again. For a split second Michael looked at Max, and saw what Tess did. He was afraid. Michael saw the fear, the responsiblity he carried.

As they gazed at max, who was unaware of them looking at him. The chamber shook, hard. Pieces of rock began to fall. Isabel looked up and saw it, pushing Michael and Tess away. "Isabel!" Michael cried turning to see a rock the size of his head hit Isabel, she fell to the ground.

Michael got up and ran to her side. Lifting her head. "Wake up, Isabel! Wake up." He shook her lightly. Max turned, running to them. "What happened, what happened!" Max asked. Michael looked up wett wth tears and his eyes firey. "Maxwell you save her, save her right now!" Michael demanded. Michael didn't need to ask. Maxwell was already searching her head, looking for the right spot to heal her in. Then it glowed, her head and his hand, this was it. Max looked at Isabel. "Izzy... stay with me." He murmured. Seconds later. Isabel began to wake, and Max let go. He was breathing hard, but smiled and gave his sister a kiss on her forehead.

Michael smiled, taking her into him, and hugging her. "I thought, for a second there that I was going to loose you." Michael exhaled. Isabel laughed. "Not in this life time." She smiled.

Tess looked up. "I don't want to ruin this great little moment, but..." Tess grabbed Max and pulled his aside. Just intime, a giant rock came down. Then another blast. Max ran to the countdown. "We only have 20 minutes left! If they can just NOT come for 20-" Max was stopped shprt by another large vibration. "Maxwell, they're getting close, they know it. Thatr's why they're so close together with the blasts!" michael called. Max nodded to himself. "God, save us." Max whispered to himself. He may not believe in a God, but right now he believed that he need a miricle.

Tess walked in. "Max, I have to tell you something, no intrupting, until I'm done." She began. Max looked at her. He was silent, as she asked. "Alex... That's why they military are here. Remember when i said that he blurted out a bunch, well... they thing I neglected to tell you was-" A vibration shook the chamber. tess fell into Max's arms. "Alex blamed me, us, all of us for what had happened to Liz, Maria, Kyle... and him." Another vibration. Tess took Max's face into her hands, keeping him focused. "He said... 'You all deseve what you get, once they come you'll pay'." Tess stopped. "He was rambling and I didn't think much of it. When Michael and Isabel told us that the army had come, i knew that they had found us... that Alex had told them." Tess looked down. Max looked away. they clock had three minutes left.

Outside

"General." One of the gunmen came to him. "Yes?" he asked. "I was imformed that we're almost through, awaiting directions on wheather or not to go in, sir." The officer saluted. The General smiled. "HOw many blasts?" He asked. the pfficer replied quickly. "Just two." He answered.

"Take a team of 12, I'm coming too." the General informed his man.

Inside

Two quick blasts were shot, and the wall of the chamber came crumbling in. The four aliens ran to the other side, into the granolith chamber.

"Maxwell!" Michael called, urging them to his side. They hutlled together, beside the granolith. Max looked at the clock. "Only 30 seconds" Max informed the others. "We'll make it." Tess said, quietly, but loud enough so the others could hear her.

They heard the footsteps of the troops charging in. 20 seconds to go. Max had the girls stand behind him, Michael was at the end, forming a protective square, each person had a side.

The troops entered the chamber where the four stood. "Sir! We've found them!" An officer called. A tall man, burly and handsome came walking in. "These are the aliens? Well I did expect something a little more... green, but you take what you can get, huh?" he smiled looking at them. Max grew angry. He was about to snap back, when the clock started to flsh. "I hate to leave, with us just meeting but. We have to go home." max smiled. He touched the edge and looked to Tess, and Isabel. They gott on. the toops began to lower their guns, in awe of them. "Ge- General, what do we do!" they asked, afraid. "What they hell was that?" the general asked.

Max smiled. Michael pulled. "We have to leave, for get them, they can't harm us now!" Michael urged. Max waved him off. "Get in." Max ordered. Then looking to the general Max smiled. "That? What, my ship?" Max smiled. the clock only had a few seconds left. Max walked closer to the General. "Your not dealing with a few lost soldiers, your dealing with the rulers of an entire worls, far beyond your reach. I suggest you inform you ment o back down." Max raised his hand. The troops jumped thinking Max was going to attack them. "Gotta run." Max said, touching the side of his ship. He made it, with 2.3 seconds to go. The walls began to melt and the ship molded into a more metal looking shape. The aliens could not longer be seen. The troops ran from their leader.

He stood and watched them leave. Running outside, the ship shot into the air too quickly to for his human eyes to follow. "My... God." He whidpered.

Two years later

The General stood infornt of hundreds people. He was speaking to them. _It was then they I realized, force wasn't enough, that these people ruled entire worlds, not sections of a world. They ruled as one people. And if we are ever to evolve into something more, we must learn to do this too."_ He stopped.

The people got up, and cheered him on. Far back in one of the last rows sat three familar people. The General didn't see them, but they were very pleased.

The male figure got up and put a pair of glasses on. Walking with confiedence out to the parking lot. The two girls followed, putting their glasses on. They stopped outside. A Man in a jeep waited for them. "Ready?" He asked. one of the girls jumped in the passenger seat. Her curly hair blew in the wind. The other two jumped in the back. "So? Ready to go back home?" Max asked. Tess, Michael and Isabel all grinned ear to ear.

The jeep sped off heading toward the desert.

THE END


End file.
